A Glimpse into the future
by Paigeeykins
Summary: This story in in responce to a challange Anne-Lilian posted. About James Potter and Lily Evens. Rated T just incase! Full sumery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Glimps into the future

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe that arrogant toe-rag. How many times will it take to connvince him that I'm 100% not interested. Why must he insist on asking me out _every single day?_ It's infuriating!

"Hey Evans! Wait up!" I heared a voice shout behind me. I picked up the pace, not wanting to talk to him. James Potter was convinced that he loved me, but i knew that he only loved the chase. I was the only girl in school who told him no, repeatedly, and he enjoyed making my life a living hell with his 'romantic' gestures.

_This morning he had dicided to make rose petals rain down on me as soon as I had sat down for_ _my breakfast. I thought it was sweet at first, but so many petals where falling I ended up half burried in them. _

_"Go out with me Lily." he had asked when he sat down next to me. Trying, and failing, to keep a smile off his face. _

_"I'll go out with you when hell freezes over!" I had pratically yelled at him. His arrogent smile slipping from his face at the sharpness in my voice._

I stormed off to my first class, Potions, and sat down in my seet, glaring at Potter when he sauntered into the room. He winked at me from across the class, and my glare deepened.

James' POV

"Well that didn't go as planned." I wispered to my friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Better luck next time Prongs." Sirius muttered.

"It probably would've worked out better if she hadn't been burried alive in them." Remus said.

"You're probably right Moony." I glanced across the class room again and stared at Lily. I've fancied her for years, but last year I finally realised that I was in love with her. Only if she would give me a chance.

"I need a new plan, i've tried everything and it doesn't seem to work." i appealed to my friends for help.

"Just get her on her own and snog her. She'll be so astounded by your lac of kissing skills that she'll go on a pitty date with you for sure." Sirius laughed. I smaked him across the head.

"Not helpfull Padfoot, and she would probably jinx me into the next centery if i even tried." I glared at my friends when they started laughing.

"My I ask, gentlemen, what is so funny that it's disterbing my lesson?" Professor Slughorn, the potions master, asked us slightly amused.

"We where just trying to help old James here get the girl of his dreams." Sirius said loudly. I muttered incoherrently at him, and Slughorn sniggered.

"Yes well, can you please reafrain from scheming ways to get lovely Lily over there," he pionted to Lily who blushed scarlett and glared dangerously at us, "in my lessons."

"We'll try sir." Sirius mumbled somberly. Which caused the class, excluding Lily and I, to burst into laughter.

Lily's POV

I avoided James and the Marauders for the rest of the day. Glaring at them when ever they tried to approach me.

"Why wont you give me a chance Lily?" James asked when he managed to corner me.

"Because your an arrogant bully!" I growled at him.

"I'll get you to go out with me sooner or later." he muttered. I just glared at him. He leaned closer to me.

"Try anything, and I'll jinx you." I threatened. He looked slightly amused at this, but thought better of what ever he was going to do and backed away smiling.

i growled incoherrently under my breath and headed off to luch to meet my friends Alice, Chealsey and Malinda.

I sat down next to them warry of any traps layed in place by James to get my attention. When nothing happened I started eating.

"So, did James appologize for burring you in rose petals?" Malinda asked giggling, flicking her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"No, he didn't. But he ask me out _again! _When will he get it into his thick head that I'm not going to go out with him, no matter how many times he asks me?" i asked frustraited.

"That is one of the many things that will _never_ get through his thick head, oh lovely Lily." a sing-song voice said from behind me. I turned and glared at Sirius. Chealsey giggled at him, and he swooped down and gave her a quick, but passionate, kiss. They had been going out for the past month, and I couldn't help but smile at the big goofy grin on her face.

"Could you at least get him to stop asking me every singal day. It's getting irritating." I mumbled.

"Glad I have that affect on you Lily." James said happily, plopping down on the seat next to me. I just glared at him, and he winked in responce.

"So, what does one have to do, to get the exclusive Lily Evans to go on a date with them?" James asked me.

"How about, you leave me alone." I said sarcasticly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You should at least give him a chance Lily." Ramus said lightly, holding up his hands in surrender when i aimed my glare at him. Everyone nodded in agreement to his comment.

"Honestly Lily, you've even admitted that he's not so bad when he's not bullying people." Alice interjected. I blushed, and James face soffened.

"So why wont you give me a chance?" he asked softly.

"We've already had this cinversation today. And my answer is still the same, you are an arrogent bully, and I wouldn't go out with you if you where the last man on earth!" I pratically yelled at him and stormed out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything you recognise! **

Chapter two

James POV

This had to be a record. I've been rejected by the same girl three times in one day. Well, okay, maybe not a record. She's probably rejected me more in the past. I sighed sadly to myself. Why wouldn't she just give me the time of day? I know I can be a jerk at times. And yeah, I like to prank people. But who doesn't? They're harmless... mostly.

"Hey Prongs! Hold up!" Sirius yelled, running to catch up. I waited for him and Moony in the entrance hall, Wormtail had gone to the library to study.

"Tuff luck mate." Moony said, patting my shoulder. I sighed again.

"Thanks Moony." I said, watching Lily stalk off to her next lesson.

"We should..." I was interrupted by a faint pop. I looked around to see what was responsible for the noise. In the centre of the hall was a little boy. He was looking around, with a sad look on his face. "Hey, was he there a minute ago?" I asked confused. At the sound of my voice the boy looked up at me.

"Dada." he yelled, running over to me and hugging my leg. At this Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Umm..." before I could say anything, a familiar strict voice sounded from behind us.

"What are you boys doing?" McGonagall asked. "Don't you have lessons to get to?"

"Yes Professor, but..." she interrupted me.

"Who's this?" she asked crouching down and looking the little boy in the eye. He hid behind my leg, clinging to it nervously.

"I don't know professor, he just appeared out of thin air." I told her honestly.

"What do you mean, he just _appeared _out of thin air." She asked strictly, glaring at us.

"The kid wasn't here one minute, and then he was." Sirius interjected. McGonagall turned her glare to him.

"It's true professor. We were heading to class and we heard a faint popping sound, so we turned around and he was there. And no one else was around when he turned up." Remus said.

"Dada." The boy said again scared, clutching my leg more titely.

"Is he talking to you Potter?" McGonagall asked, raising one eye brow in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I'm not his dad." I told her honestly.

"Well he certainly looks a lot you." She had bent down in front of the kid again, studying him closely.

"What's your name young man?" she asked softly.

"Harry." The boy squeaked.

"Where did you come from Harry." She asked again softly.

"I don't know." He sounded scared. He looked up at her, and she gasped. She looked him up and down, and noticed a gold chain around his neck. She picked it up and gasped again.

"What's that professor." I asked curiously.

"I think we need to bring him to see Dumbledore." She told me seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Potter, follow me and bring Harry with you. The rest of you head to class." We all mumbled 'Yes professor' and I picked up the boy, Harry, and followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

"What is this around his neck professor." I asked curiously, looking at the gold change around his neck.

She didn't answer, just kept walking until she stopped in front of a stone statue.

"Gummy Bears." She said, and the statue jumped aside to reveal a revolving staircase. I had been here many times before, being one of the school best trouble makers and being the recent head boy.

"What are gummy bears?" I asked.

"Some form of muggle sweet that the Headmaster has recently discovered." She said with an eye roll. I stifled a laugh.

She knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in, please." Said a pleasant voice from the other side of the door.

McGonagall opened the door and walked into the magnificent office, gesturing me to follow. I did, still holding the terrified Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure to this time?" Dumbledore asked with a slight chuckle. "Who is that you're holding?"

"Potter and his friends found him in the entrance hall." McGonagall said, and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Mr. Potter, would be please bring Harry over here please?" I nodded, and walked over to his desk. Harry's grip tightened on the front of my shirt.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." I reassured him. He relaxed slightly, but you could still tell he was terrified.

Dumbledore stood up.

"May I?" He asked, holding up his hands.

"Um, sure." I agreed and gave the reluctant Harry to the Headmaster.

He took him calmly, smiling slightly, and looked into the boys face.

"Ah, I see what you mean Minerva." He said softly, and gently placed Harry on his desk in front of him. He picked up the gold chain from around Harry's neck and examined it.

"James, please take a seat." Dumbledore said, pointing to one of the seats in front of his desk. I nodded and walked over.

"Minerva, could you please bring Miss Evens to me?" he asked.

"Of course." She said, and left quickly.

What did this have to do with Lilly?

Lily's POV

I was sitting in Charms, trying to concentrate on what Professor Flitwick was telling us. He was currently going over the theory of the Pratronus charm, something I was eager to learn, since Dementor attacks were on the rise recently.

"Now, the incantation is not enough, to perform a Pratronus you must ingulf yourself in a happy memory. And if you were wondering, thinking of your favourite food is not enough." The class laughed at this. "This memory must be powerful. Now..." he was interrupted by a knock on the door, and professor McGonagall walked into the class room.

"Could I please borrow miss Evans." She asked politely.

"Yes of course. Miss Evans you may leave, for homework please think of a happy memory in preparation for next lesson, when we will be performing the charm." I nodded and followed McGonagall out the door.

"What's going on professor?" McGonagall seemed very flustered, not a good sign.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to have word with you, nothing to worry about." She reassured me unconvincingly.

I followed her up to the Headmasters office, and as soon as I walked through the large wooden door, an unfamiliar voice yelled, "Mummy!" I was confused for a moment, I didn't know professor McGonagall had a kid, but before I could think more about it, a small boy with messy jet black hair had ran up to me, and wrapped his arms tightly around my legs.

I stumbled but Professor McGonagall steadied me before I fell.

I was too stunned to say anything. Why had this boy called mummy?

A familiar figure walked up to me.

"Umm... hey Lily, sorry bout Harry, he umm... tends to do that." Potter said nervously, dethatching the boy from my legs. I looked down at them, and gasped at how similar they looked.

"Is he your son Potter?" I asked in disbelief. He just shuck his head, putting a figure to his lip then pointing down at the boy, I mean _Harry_. I just nodded in response. Maybe Harry was a lost little boy, whose parents looked similar to me and Potter.

"Ah, Lily, thank you for coming. could you please come and sit down, and bring Harry with you if you don't mind. You to James." Dumbledore asked. I nodded, and harry grabbed my hand, as well as James's and we walked him over to Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster was studding the three of us carefully, a smile playing on his lips.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of him while James took one next to me, and as soon as i was seated Harry scrambled onto my lap. I didn't remove him because, somehow, it just felt right. I placed my hands on his side, ensuring that he didn't fall off.

"Now, I have called you here because there is something about Harry that I think you should know." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, James you claim that he showed up out of the blue in the entrance hall, and claimed that you where his father. And when Lily entered the room, Harry ran up to her a claimed that she was his Mother. Now, i have a theory of why that is." Dumbledore paused. "Now, when James and Professor McGonagall brought him here, I noticed three things. First, that he looks extraordinarily like you James." This was true, it was almost like she was seeing what James would of looked like as a one year old. "Second, was that he has your eyes Lily." I gasped at thins, and looked Harry in the face, and sure enough he had emerald green eyes. I looked at Potter, and saw him looking as shocked as I was. "And third, was this." Dumbledore said, holding up a gold chain with an hour glass attached to it.

"A time turner?" I asked shocked. It looked exactly like the one I had inquired in third year, to help me attend more classes than I could put onto a regular timetable. I had dropped some of my classes, since it had become extremely tiresome to keep up with all the work. Potters look of confusion had deepened when i had identified the object.

"Indeed."

"So, you think that he came from another time to here?" Potter asked disbelieving.

"That is exactly what I think James. I believe that Harry was sent here, from some point in the future. For what reason, I have yet to find out. And I also believe that he is your son. " he said looking at both me and James

I couldn't believe this, according to Dumbledore me and _Potter_ were going to get together, and not just that, we were going to have a baby and probably get married as well. This could not be happening. I had rejected Potter t least three time today alone, and a thousand times before that.

"Are you sure sir?" Potter asked, astounded. He probably couldn't believe it either, but was probably, unlike me, ecstatic about him finally winning me over. I didn't know what I thought about this. I wasn't ready to be a mother, even though that was somewhere in the future, but still. And i definitely not ready to give Potter a chance. He was a constant thorn in my side, and I couldn't imagine tolerating him enough to go on a date, let alone spend the rest of our lives together. This was just to confusing. I buried my face in Harry's hair, trying to think through this rationally.


	4. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
